madness in the xmen
by pixie in the dark
Summary: Two new people join the xmen and they bring madness to the team.I've made a few changes to fit my story. one of the changes is that jubilee and kitty will have a bigger part in my story than the movie and evanspyke, Remy, hank McCoybeast are going to be i
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Tyler are my own characters based on me and my bessie mate broken thorn /profile.php?userid580812. I'm Charlie and she's Tyler. The x-men characters are owned by Marvel.  
Summary: Two new people join the x-men and they bring madness to the team.  
I've made a few changes to fit my story. one of the changes is that jubilee and kitty will have a bigger part in my story than the movie and evan/spyke, Remy, hank McCoy/beast are going to be in it and john/Pyro didn't go to magneto's side and jean never died. 

Part 1

somewhere in New York

"I can't believe you, I told you not to take it, that I needed to use it but did you listen? Noooooo, you did what you wanted, like always not thinking about other people." a female voice shouted. She was a smallish girl, with long deep purple hair, wearing blue baggy jeans with various pockets in various places, a yellow T-shirt covered by a black short sleeved shirt. And black skater trainers that had a bright purple logo the laces were also bright purple.

"I do think of others you're just pissed of because you couldn't go to that club, and I needed it to." Another female voice shouted. She wasn't much bigger than the other girl, maybe an inch taller if that. Black pinstripe trousers with a plum velvet corset. She had long black hair in dreadlocks with blue and purple streaks in.

"Of course I'm pissed of, it's my bike why couldn't you have used your car?" The first voice shouted.

Just then a blue SUV, a mini bus and a motorbike pulled up at the curb, several feet away from where the females were fighting.

Five people got out of the car, the driver was a cute man with a red visor on. The front passenger was a female with short red hair. The rear passengers were younger than the first two, the first was a female with brown hair, with a white streak at the front, the second was cute male with light brownish hair, and the third was another cute male with brownie coloured hair and was playing with a lighter.

Seven people got out of the mini bus, the driver was a dark skinned woman with white hair. The front passenger was a guy with dark hair that had a blue tint to it (I'm not sure what Kurt and hank look like with the image inducer on so I'm gonna make it up). At the back of the mini bus there was a bold headed man in a wheelchair being pushed out by a big, dark haired guy that looked like he would've been a football player. Behind them was a girl with long reddish/brown hair, another girl with her dark hair back in a ponytail and a boy with dark skin and blonde hair.

On the bike behind the mini bus was a rugged, good-looking man with messy brown hair.

All of the newcomers, apart from the one in the wheelchair were wearing leather suit. The two girls didn't notice the newcomers and were still arguing.

"Are you sure this is the right place professor?" Asked the guy with the red visor on.

"Yes Scott, these two girls are the mutants that cerebro pick up." The man in the wheelchair told the others.

"You stole my motorbike!" screamed the first voice said.

At this the guy named Scott, what could be known as a glare, at the guy that came on the motorbike, the guy just smirked back at him.

"So, if I remember rightly, it was only 3 months ago you took mine and crashed it, at least I brought your back in one piece." One of the arguing females voice replied.

The bloke in the wheelchair started to role forwards.

"Girls?" He called out to them.

The two girls ignored him and carried on arguing.

"Are you sure you want to interrupt them, chuck?" the guy that came on the motorbike asked.

"I think it's for the best, Logan. They feel powerful; if they don't stop they could do some serious harm." He replied.

Logan grunted a reply.

"Girls?" he called again.

"WHAT?" both girls shouted at him, at the same time the SUV exploded.

What do you reckon so far? Plz plz plz plz plz plz ppppppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think, I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Tyler are my own characters based on me and my bessie mate broken thorn I'm Charlie and she's Tyler. The x-men characters are owned by Marvel.

Summary: Two new people join the x-men and they bring madness to the team.

I've made a few changes to fit my story. one of the changes is that jubilee and kitty will have a bigger part in my story than the movie and Evan/Spyke, Remy, Hank McCoy/beast are going to be in it and John/Pyro didn't go to magneto's side and jean never died.

Part 2

"WHAT?" both girl shouted at him, at the same time the car that the five came in…

Exploded.

At this everyone but the girls jumped and looked at the car. The guy called Scott, looked pissed off.

"Who the hell has blown my car up?"

"The tooth fairy" one of the girls replied with total and utter sarcasm in her voice

"You just had to do it didn't you, you can't help yourself can you?" The first girl shouted at the other.

The newcomers turned around at this to see the girls arguing. Once again.

"These two are as bad as Logan and Scott on a good day, jah." The guy with the blue tinted hair said. (I know Kurt's a German dude but I can't write people talking in accents, sorry). At this both Scott and the guy of the motorbike, who is non other than the incredibly sexy Logan, glared at him.

"I can't help it, and you can't talk, you're always making earthquakes when you get mad." The second voice said.

"Yes, but I don't blow peoples cars up, daily." The other replied

"No, you just wreck their houses." the second replied.

"An easy mistake"

"Of what?"

"Misdirection"

"Of what, the empire state building?"

"Never know, actually I was aiming at something a little closer… like you"

"Shitty aim, you got"

"Hey, I'm working on it. Leave me alone" she pouted

"Excuse me girls, but we need to speak to you... plus your waking the neighbourhood up." The professor said to them.

"Can't you see we're arguing here?" the second yelled at him.

Yes I can but you need to stop He told her.

"Since when did I take fucking orders from a guy who can't even fucking walk?" she said to him.

"That's being a little cruel to the disabled guy, aint that right wheels …Charlie, what the fuck are you on?" the first asked.

"He told us to stop fucking arguing." she told the other girl.

"Your hearing things he didn't say anything, you bint." she said.

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't."

"He did."

"He didn't."

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Di..."

"Actually I did but not out aloud." the professor interrupted the new argument.

"How the fuck did you tell her to stop, if you did say it out aloud?" the first asked

"I'm a mutant." He told her.

"What's the fuck as that got to do with a price of cheese?" She asked him.

"Where? What cheese?"

"I'm telepathic, that's my mutant power." he answers her.

"Oh!...so what did you want to talk to you about?" She asked.

"Don't you mean us?"

"Shut up!"

"no"

"yes"

"I take it you two are Charlotte and Tyler Myers?" At the nod, he carried on., "I'm here to speak to you about your powers, you do realise you are mutants?"

"Yeah, why else would you explain the explosion, fires, earthquakes and fast winds." Charlie said.

"Okay, well I'm Professor Charles Xavier, I run a school for the gifted." He told him.

"So, do you want a medal or something?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Or cheese!" Tyler asked jumping on the spot, scaring the hell out of every one, but Charlie

"Those gifts are that of mutant powers, all the students are mutants, I came to you hoping you would join the school." He told them.

"What school"

"The one he just said" Charlie said hitting her arm hard

"No thanks, we don't do school." Tyler told him giving Charlie an equally hard

"It's not an ordinary school, we teach all sorts of subjects." he told them.

"Still a school though, and school equals boredom, in a big way." Charlie said.

"A very BIG way." Tyler agreed

"I think it will be a good idea for you to come to the school, so I and the other teachers can teach you how to control your powers." He tried to reason with them.

"We can control our powers just fine, thanks." Charlie said.

"If you can control your powers, why did you blow up cykes car, darlin'?" The man called Logan asked.

"Hey Hottie, who said you can join the conversation?" Charlie asked him, looking him up and down "besides maybe I was bored"

"Yeah an I want marshmallows on a straw" Tyler said

Raising an Eyebrow at what she called him, he replied "I did, you got a problem with that, darlin'?"

"Yeah, I've got a problem with that, stick ya nose out of others business, hottie." Charlie told him.

"Nah, I'll stick with sticking it into other people's problem thanks." Logan replied smirking.

"if you stick your noes in other peoples problems, what if they have problems with their ass, does your noes go there?" Tyler asked curiously

At that every one bursts out in a fit of laughter, except Logan who raised an eyebrow, trying to control his anger

"Logan please let me talk to the girl, I don't thing it's a good idea to make her angry, it might be you she blows up next time." The professor warns Logan trying to keep himself from laughing… as his head was turning bright red, looking like a light bulb, but red.

Turning to look at the girls. "Logan is right, if you could control your powers, how come you blew up Scott's Car?"

"Maybe because I wanted to." Charlie said.

"How about I make a deal with you, you come to the school and see what its like for two weeks, if you don't like it and want to leave, I won't stop you. But all the teachers and schools defences will" He said, hoping they would take the deal.

The two girls looked at each other.

what do you reckon, Ty?

I'm not sure, you?

S'pose we could try it out, cause some mischief have some fun winding people up.

Ok, but if I get detention, your dead

Then I'll come back to haunt you

Then I'll kill you again

"Fine, we'll go, but if we don't like it, we're leaving, and don't cause us any shit, cuz you'll regret it." Charlie warned him breaking their mental argument. Even though all arguments are mental one way or another with them

"Great, if you want to get your stuff, we can leave as soon as your ready." he said to them.

"Fine, be back in ten." with that the girls left.

Xavier turned around to the others who he came with.

"I think it's gonna get a lot more interesting at the school." the girl with the white streak in her hair said.

"I like them, especially Charlie, she yelled at Chuck, blew up cykes car, and stood up to me." Logan told the other.

"That Tyler was quieter, I don't think she'll cause as much trouble as Charlie." The white haired woman said.

"Tyler is not quiet, we are both the same, we don't take no shit from anyone, we like to destroy things, we like to fight and we're both mad." Charlie said coming out of the house, with a rucksack on her back.

"You said, you'll be back in ten minutes." The one with a blue tint to his hair said.

"That was because Ty needs to find all her shit she needs, I swears she's got a memory of a fish." Charlie said.

Just then Tyler yelled from inside the house, "hey, don't diss the fish... Where the fuck is my fucking belt, Charlie?"

"How the fuck should I know, you fucking moron, your the one that wears it." she yells back.

Just then you hear someone shout from the house next door. "Shut up I'm trying to sleep."

"Piss off, you dosy fat cow." Tyler replied back from a megaphone she retrieved from behind the wall, walking out the door, with a bag other her shoulder.

"So where was it?" Charlie asked curiously

Tyler laughed nervously putting her hand on the back of her head

"Well!"

"I found it" Tyler replied

"Where?"

"Well you see… it was… Well…"

"Um, hate to bring this up but haw are we going to get back to the school, someone blew the car up that some of us came in?" Scott asked, glaring at Charlie, 

Charlie just smirked at him, while Tyler looked puzzled as if not knowing the answer.

"One of you go in the mini bus or on the bike with hottie other there, and the rest can ride with Ty in her car!" Charlie told them.

"And how are you going to get there?" The one playing in with the lighter asked.

"If ya haven't noticed car can only normally fit five in, even if one of us went with the others, there'd still be four of us, then there's you and Tyler, that makes six of us."

"Flying, how the fuck do you think?" Tyler said sarcastically, looking as if to say 'duh'. "Did you miss what we were arguing over, she has a motorbike as well as a car."

"Well I didn't know that" he said, looking a bit pissed off.

"Obviously! Why the fuck do you play with that lighter, its doing my fucking head in?" Tyler asked.

At the same time Charlie asked. "Didn't mommy ever tell you not to play with fire?" With that a little mini explosion went of, making him jump.

Tyler and Charlie started laughing as they moved toward the double garage, they went inside, minutes later a black Honda SI with blue flames came wheel spinning out, then a black Suzuki came out. The car stopped and the blacked out window rolled down.

"Well whatcha waiting for? Get in guys and lets go, I'm starving." Tyler said.

What do you reckon so far. Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz ppppppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think, I'll update as soon as I can.

Also the characters Charlie and Tyler are NOT fictional, but based on the real McCoy. Not Hank. Basically how they are described and act is real not fake. Like Michael Jackson's noes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and Tyler are my own charaters based on me and my bessie mate broken thorn. Im charlie and she's tyler. the x-men characters are owned by Marvel.

Summary: Two new people join the x-men and they bring madness to the team.  
I've made a few changes to fit my story. one of the changes is that jubilee and kitty will have a bigger part in my story than the movie and evan/spyke, remy, hank mccoy/beast are going to be in it and john/pyro didn't go to magneto's side and jean never died.

Thanks for the reviews clotterby

Part 3

"Well whatcha waiting for? Get in guys and lets go, i'm starving." Tylor said.

"Whos gonna go with the professer?" The one with the white stripe in her hair asked.

"I'll go with him rogue." Scott said heading towards the minibus with the others.

The others got in the car, Rogue in the back with the two lads and the redheaded woman in the front. Tylor wheelspinned of just behind the minibus, with her music blearing out, Charlie was driving next to her on the bike. Tylor turned in to the next left turning.

"Where are you going, this isn't the way to the school?" Jean asked.

"Its a shortcut."

.Meanwhile with the others.

As they were approaching the mansion, Logan takes over charlie, Charlie, being Charlie speads up taking over Loagn, therefor causing the two to have a race up to the mansion

"Ya think ya can beat me, darlin?" Logan shout at her.

"I don't think, I know i can." Charlie replys.

"We'll see, kid."

As they both races, scott was ranting about his car being blown up.

"I can't believe she blew up my car."

"it couldv't been worse." kurt said.

"How could it of been worse, She blew up my car?"

"You couldv'e been in it." Kurt replied.

Scott didn't have anything to say to that.

back in Tylors car.

"Where are we?"

"How should we know?"

"Well you should."

"Your the one who's driving"

"So, you should still know."

"A shortcut, huh?"

"Some shortcut."

"we're lost!"

"No we not."

"Yes we are."

"No we not."

"If we not lost, where are we?"

"somewhere."

"If we don't know where we are, we are lost."

"We're not lost, we just don't know where we are."

"Yah thats called being lost."

"There's a difference."

"What, words?"

"Bobby, Tylor please shut up."

"But Jean sh..." Bobby started to moan.

"It wasn't a request, it was an order." Jean told him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rogue asked.

"we are going to turn back and try to find our way back, ok." Jean said taking control over the sistuation.

.Back at the mansion.

"I beat ya, i beat ya, i beat ya i beat ya..." Charlie kept chanting over and over at Logan.

Logan was looking amused at Charlies antics, but you could also see he look pissed that he had been beaten, by a girl no less.

Just then the professer and the others came towards them.

"I beat ya, i beat ya, l beat ya, i bea... Yah wheres Tylor?" Charlie asked looking around.

"She went another way." Logan replied.

"They should be here by now." the professer said.

"Hold on I'll find out where she is." Charlie said pulling a phone out of her pocket, she calls someone.

"What?" someone shouted on the other line.

"Hey bitch, where are you?" Charlie asked the person.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Yes, somewhere."

"And where is this somewhere?"

"Somewhere."

"So basicly you don't know?"

"No, I'm somewhere."

"Your lost?"

"No we are not lost!"

"Yes we are." the others yell into the phone.

"Tylor's got lost, Tylor's got lost, Tylor's got lost, Tylor's got lost, Tylor's got lost, Tyl..."

"Shut up." At this there was an earthquake.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, is Ickle Tylor mad?"

"PISS OFF YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Ickle Tylor is deffently mad."

At that there is another earthquake, bigger that the first one.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!"

"There is nothing wrong!"

"Then whey did you say oh shit?"

"It's nothing."

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar !"

"Ok that is getting annoying now." Logan said

"Look we'll be back in a minute, Bye" Tylor said hanging up.

"Their lost!" Charlie tells the rest of the group.

"Well shouln't we go and help them?" The woman with white hair asked.

"What and get lost ourself, no thankyou." Charlie replied.

Just then they hear a screech of tires and see Tylors car come speeding up the road, she skids to stop in front of the group. Jean, Bobby, Rogue and John are sitting up looking tense and holding on to anything they can reach. They all get out.

"I think I'm ganna be sick." Bobby said.

"That was as bad as Jean and Storms flying." John said, still lookin scared.

"Yah!" The three shouted.

"If you think I'm bad, wait intill you ride in Charlies car." Tylor said.

"Yay , there is nothing wrong with my driving." Charlie defends herself.

"No, you just crash your car into a tree then roll it into a ditch." Tylor said smirking.

"Yay, that only happened once."Charlie replied, pouting.

"So, you still drove into a tree." Tylor said.

"Jean are you ok?" Scott asked, noticing that she look tired.

"I'm just tired, I had to use my powers to pull the car out of the mud it got stuck in." She told the others.

"Why did the car get stuck?" Kurt asked.

"The earthquake."

"HAHAHA, you got your car stuck, you dumb bitch." Charlie laughted at Tylor.

"Piss off, you fucking cow, its your fault." Tylor said looking pissed.

"Why is it my fault if you can't control your powers."

"Because it is"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Girls, please be quite, lets go in side and get you two settled in, its getting late."

With taht everyone went inside. Jean showed Tylor and Charlie to their room, and helped get them settled in.  
... what do you reckon so far. plz plz plz plz plz plz ppppppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzz review and tell me waht you think, i'll update as soon as i can. 


End file.
